Protective Services
by xStarletx
Summary: When a new girl moves in next door to Haley and Nathan things start to get a little wild. Haley is compelled to figure out all of this girl's secrets, only to find that she's going to be her Saviour - Please Rate and be honest
1. Chapter 1: Hello's and How are You's

None of these Characters are mine, Minus Lynn and Beau

* * *

Protective Services – A One Tree Hill FanFic

* * *

By: xxMedusaxx

* * *

Chapter One: Hellos and How Are You's

* * *

Haley James Scott was driving herself home form a tiring day of work, Jamie sat in the back seat, he had been rather quiet recently and it was understandable. Things had been tough for their family lately. Nathan had fallen into a depression when both his legs were broken, and he seemed so stuck in the past that he saw no hope in the future. Suddenly he was trying to bring their family back together, doing his therapy for his legs, everything seemed to be finally getting back on track, or so she had thought. She had caught Nathan with Nanny Carrie in the shower. Nathan was on his way back to the house to discuss some things with her, probably to ask if he could move back into the house. As Haley drove into her drive way she saw that the previously abandoned house next door seemed to be rather busy. Several moving vans were parked in the long drive way and several movers were going back and forth unloading their cargo.

"Look Jamie, looks like we're going to have new neighbors. Do you think they'll have a little friend for you to play with?" Haley asked attempting once again to make conversation with her son. Jamie merely looked over to the house

"Yea I guess." He responded sullenly. He had bonded nicely with Nanny Carrie, and loved his father. He was not taking the firing of the Nanny and the eviction of his father well. It probably didn't help that it all happened within the same hour. Haley frowned; she did not like how this situation was affecting her son. She freed Jamie from his car seat, and then directed him to go upstairs clean up and do his homework while she got dinner ready for them.

Nathan's timing had always been impeccable. Sure enough he came right in the middle of dinner; Jamie of course wanted him to join. Nathan knew how much she hated to disappoint Jamie. She quickly sent Jamie outside to play, disregarding his protests at his unfinished dinner. Jamie sullenly obeyed disappearing out the back door, after one somewhat longing, yet angst filled look back at his parents. Sure Haley felt guilty but she didn't want Jamie to see this fight. Once the door banged shut, Haley turned on Nathan going off like a nuclear bomb.

* * *

Jamie was playing with his basket ball, attempting to ignore the sounds of the argument brewing from the inside of the kitchen. He paused when he heard mention of Nanny Carrie, and in this pause his ball rebounded off the backboard of the net and into the pool. Jamie frowned, just his luck right in the deep end. He looked back to the kitchen, his mother was waving her arms around, and his father stood looking down to the ground much like Jamie did when he was being scolded. Jamie wanted nothing more then to have his family be a family again, maybe if he left them alone they would kiss and make up. Jamie saw that the ball had drifted towards his edge of the pool. He quickly got on his knees and leant forward, a hand outstretched hoping to get a hold of the ball, instead he fell into the pool. In his panic Jamie swallowed water, he tried to kick his way up to the surface but he had yet to learn how to swim. He managed to get his head up and began to cough only to have more water splash into his mouth. Jamie's attempts to stay up at the surface began to become tiring and futile. He was just about to give up when he began to hear strange sounds. A shrill voice was screaming something, and then a large splash and a wave washed over him. Jamie felt something grab the back of his shirt and then suddenly he could breathe again. Jamie's hands instinctively grabbed the nearest solid object, and found it to be rather furry. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at a white coat. A dog was in his pool paddling him towards the shallow end.

"Are you alright?" A deep male voice asked. Jamie's head swirled around there was no one there, and his parents were still inside, so who had talked to him. He looked to the dog, could the dog have talked to him? Dogs couldn't talk, what a silly thing to think, maybe he was hearing things… maybe he wasn't. Jamie found his footing on the steps and quickly exited the pool with the dog following. Once out on the deck the dog attempted to shake the water free from his white fur. This dog was huge, a good few inches taller then Jamie. Jamie raised his hands up in defense against the assailing water droplets. Jamie looked the dog over, usually Jamie was scared of dogs this big, but this one couldn't be so bad.

"Hi, I'm Jamie. Thank you for saving me." Jamie whispered holding his hand out. He didn't care if the dog responded, for he was sure the dog at least understood him. The dog sat back on his hind quarters and then put his massive white paw into Jamie's small hand, making the shaking motion,

"Really it's no trouble at all Jamie, rescuing is what you might call my job. You may call me Beau."

* * *

Haley had seen Nathan and Nanny Carrie in the shower together, but they weren't doing much, no kissing, just naked, steaming, and together. But now Nathan was admitting that he had kissed her even before the shower incident. Never had Haley ever felt to hurt and betrayed, but her anger was getting the better of her. She was going off on another tangent on him, not caring if Jamie heard anymore, and not even bothering to keep herself from crying when the doorbell rang. Haley came out of her trance, almost dazed and confused, she did not want to answer the door, not looking like this anyways. She entered the hall fixing up her appearance, with Nathan following. She opened the door and saw a petite girl no more the 15. She had short black hair and emerald green eyes. A smile glittered on her pale face as she quickly introduced herself.

"Hello, my name's Lynn. I just moved in next door. My dog has kinda jumped your fence, and he's in your back yard right now."

Haley gasped, Jamie was scared of dogs.

"Oh don't worry, he's perfectly tame, he won't hurt a fly, I'd just like to go get him before he poops somewhere." Lynn responded. Haley nodded and let her in.

"Sorry about the mess, I was just about to come over and welcome you into the neighborhood." Haley mumbled following Lynn as she hastily made her way through to the kitchen. Lynn however didn't respond, she was now in the kitchen staring at something in front of her. Her hand folded across her arms, her foot tapping and a scowl on her face. Haley and Nathan joined her and were alarmed by the sight in front of them.

There just a few steps away from the back door stood Jamie, and a huge dog. This massive column of white stood towering above Jamie, with a proud stature and a muscular looking chest. This was the type of dog you'd think a police man would have. However both the boy and the dog were dripping wet and that was the more pressing issue.

"Jamie?! What happened?!" Haley cried rushing forward to hug her son. Jamie had been clinging to the dog's collar. Haley watched as Jamie let go of the dog to hug her back, the dog then sat back and began to cower in the harsh gaze of his owner. Haley looked back, Lynn hadn't said anything, she was merely standing there looking at this dog with a disapproving look. She must have had some control over this dog.

"I fell into the pool and Beau saved me." Jamie responded from somewhere in his mother's shoulder.

"You what?!" Haley cried, only she was interrupted.

"OUTSIDE! Right Now! Go!" Lynn suddenly cried, the dog merely responded and moved back through the still open door his tail between his legs. Jamie looked up at the girl who was still not smiling.

"Jamie, this is Lynn, she's Beau's Owner, and she's going to take him home now." Haley whispered noticing that Jamie was more interested in the dog.

"But Beau said he could chase away any monsters in my room." Jamie cried pouting, from outside the dog barked. Haley looked back at Lynn, her eyes had bulged and her face had gone white.

"How could Beau have said that hunny? Dog's don't talk sweetie." Haley whispered.

"Beau does!" Jamie cried in protest. Haley frowned, it wasn't like Jamie to make something like that up. She turned back to Lynn for help after all it was her dog.

"Look Jamie, Beau doesn't talk, he's just a dog. But that doesn't mean you can't come and visit him whenever you want ok?" She waited for Jamie to nod before continueing. "Anyways it's really late, and I should be going, I'm sorry my dog jumped over your fence… and into your pool. Oh and you should take Jamie to the doctor just to make sure he's ok." Lynn whispered, and then she walked past Haley and Jamie and walked out through the back door. Before the door closed however Haley heard her cry out quite angrily

"I thought we agreed that you WOULDN'T be performing any rescues anymore?!" she didn't hear the rest when the door banged shut, but she saw that Lynn scolded the dog all the way out of their back yard.

Haley turned back to her son, Jamie had left her grasp to go hug Nathan, who was now helping him dry off. Haley turned back to the now closed gate realizing that she didn't thank Lynn or Beau for saving Jamie, and that was quite rude.

She called the doctor and scheduled an appointment for Jamie the next morning, and then waited for Nathan to come back downstairs after tucking Jamie into bed.

"He's really convinced that that dog talked to him." Nathan whispered to Haley. Haley nodded, maybe Jamie was making this up for some reason due to their family's sudden break up.

"Nathan I want a divorce." Haley whispered. Nathan didn't respond. He looked up at the banister and saw Jamie looking down, Haley followed Nathan's gaze and saw Jamie the hurt in Jamie's eyes and then watched him run off. Nathan went to go talk to Jamie but Haley stopped him.

"I think you should leave now." Haley whispered. She opened the door and ushered him out and then went up to Jamie's room after locking the door.

Jamie sat holding his brown bunny Chester, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Jamie! How are you feeling?" Haley asked. Jamie looked up at her and Haley felt her heart sink to the floor.

"I want DADDY!" He suddenly cried. Haley went to hug Jamie and felt his sobbing shake her body.

"You can see Daddy tomorrow." Haley whispered, but that didn't seem to console Jamie.

"And if you're extra special, we can go visit Beau too. But for tonight would you like it if Mommy checked for monsters in your room?" Haley whispered. Jamie nodded.

Once tucked in bed, completely sure that his room was monster free, Haley herself decided to tuck herself into bed. She looked out her window over to the pool, then over to the fence the dog had jumped over. She looked at the house and saw that one light was on, so that meant that Lynn was still up. She looked down to the back yard and saw that Beau was outside playing around in the grass with what seemed to be some sort of wild animal. There was no barking or biting in fact it looked like they were just playing, maybe it was another pet. She saw Lynn emerge from the back door and put a silver whistle to her mouth, she blew but no sound came out – a dog whistle. Beau turned immediately and ran to her, followed by two red foxes.

_What an odd selection of pets_ Haley thought. It was also kind of strange that Beau was trained to obey whistles, almost like a police dog. Haley pushed the thought out of her mind, what would a 15 year old be doing with a police dog. Come to think about it, what was a 15 year old doing living alone? Haley turned back to her bed, thinking that she might just ask Lynn all of these questions tomorrow.

* * *

Ok guys that's the first chapter

Please Review, I know it's kinda suckie but hey just be honest.

Thanks

xxMedusaxx


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitting and Tripping

Protective Services

Author: xStarletx

A/N: I'M BACK!!!! OMG it's been so long. I figured i had better update this. I know none of my readers would still be looking forward to this, but here it is. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!

Chapter 2: Babysitting and Tripping

* * *

Haley woke bright and early that morning, apparently so had Lynn. She stood outside in her housecoat with a cup of coffee. She stood waiting for Beau to do whatever he was doing, beside her draped over both her feet was a red fox, sitting on the patio table beside her was a white fox. Haley found this beyond odd, two foxes, a red fox was odd as it was but a second white fox, those were rare and only lived in the artic. It was the new celebrity thing to own exotic pets, but she wasn't exactly going for extremely exotic, just weird. But Haley had school to worry about, and the fact she had to get Jamie to school as well. She got Jamie into his car seat and saw that he was sulking again.

"When is dad coming home?" He asked.

"I don't know." Haley whispered.

"What about Nanny Carry?" Jamie asked, his bottom lip quivering a bit.

"She's not ever coming back!" Haley hastily snarled. Jamie could only look at her as if he were about to cry. Next door, Lynn came out of her house, Beau was on a leash, she ushered him into the small car before taking off.

"Can I go play with Beau and Lynn when I get home from school?" Jamie asked watching them leave. Haley was pulling out of the driveway now.

"When I get home from school I will call her and ask ok?" Haley offered, and for the first time that morning Jamie smiled.

--

When she got home that evening, Jamie made her walk up to Lynn's house and knock on the door. In a flash the door was whipped open. Lynn stood there, in her baggy pajama pants and a tight white tee, in her mouth was a pink toothbrush. Beside her the dog stood, Jaime rushed forward to hug him, his little hands disappearing in the abundance of fur.

"Can I halp uoo?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, well Jamie wanted to come over and play with Beau. Is that alright?" Haley asked. Lynn took the tooth brush out of her mouth and glanced down to Jamie and Beau.

"Fine." Lynn responded, ushering Jamie inside. "I'll have him back by dinner." And then Lynn closed the door in Haley's face.

Lynn looked down to Jamie, who was staring up at her.

"So, uh, what do you want to do huh?" She asked. Jamie looked around the house.

"What do you have to play with?" Jamie asked. Lynn looked around, thinking about it.

"Uh…. I've got an x-box." Lynn offered, There were two chirrups at her heels.

"WOW! You have a fox!" Jamie cried pointed to the red for at her red feet.

"Yep, I've got two." Lynn replied, pointing to the white one standing behind Jamie. "The white one is Cherry, and the red one is Gavin, which means white. I figured it'd be funnier if I named them the opposite of their colors."

"Are they friendly?" Jamie asked.

"As tame as a kitten." Lynn replied, Jamie bent down and let Gavin sniff his hand, from behind the white one snuck up. Cherry got up on her hind legs, resting her forepaws on Jamie's back as she sniffed his hair. Gavin licked his hands, Beau went to lay down in the living room in a big black dog bed. Jamie giggled, this was the most fun he had had in a while.

**

True to her word, Lynn had Jamie home at 6:30 for his dinner.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Haley asked. Lynn smiled.

"Naw, we're going for a walk." Lynn declined. Haley noticed she had three leashes and only Beau was at the front door. Peering over Lynn's shoulder she saw the white and red foxes sitting on the front steps, out into the darkness.

"They're a little eager. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow Jamie." Lynn called.

"BYE!" Jamie called out. As Lynn left, Nathan came up the steps. He paused to let her and her gang of pets go by, he stared at her strangely. Lynn smiled at him but kept on walking.

"Is she walking two foxes and a dog?" Nathan asked. Haley wanted to stay angry at him, not that it was working.

"Yes, she's our new neighbor, Jamie really likes her." Haley answered, keeping the ice in her voice as much as she possibly could.

"What do you know about her?' Nathan asked still standing on the stairs.

"Nothing, she's very secretive. For all I know she could be kissing the nanny too." Haley snarled.

"Come Hales, please, let's just go inside and talk about this." Nathan pleaded, Haley rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. Jamie was watching her with a sad look on his face. Haley wanted to apologize, to say something to cheer him up, but instead Jamie turned and walked away from her, the happy skip in his step disappeared. Haley couldn't help but feel just a little guilty.

**

On her walk Lynn took in the surroundings, looked at local shops to see if there was anything interesting to do the following day. Of course she was getting plenty of stares, she always did, she was walking two foxes, one of which was on the endangered list. While she was walking she spotted a blonde heading towards her, she looked rather depressed. She had her arms crossed across her chest, Beau must have thought she was sad to, for as soon as she came within arms distance he sat down right in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Lynn cried, trying to tug the dog out of her way. The blond smiled, and tried to side step him but without any of them noticing the two foxes had wound their leashes around her ankles and she fell to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry." Lynn cried, dropping all three leashes, attempting to untangle them. "They must have taken an interest in you or something they don't usually do this unless they mean for me to meddle in your life."

Lynn was only joking of course but the blonde laughed at her comment and looked up to her like she was her savior.

"Well if you could fix my life that would be great."

"Something's wrong with your life?" Lynn asked, still attempting to sort out her leashes, none of the animals were making it difficult.

"It's the guy I love, he's marrying someone else. God why am I telling you this?" She asked herself picking herself up the ground.

"Well if you decide you need to talk, my name's Lynn, I just moved into 15 Stonewell drive. I'm usually home, got nothing better to do with my life." Lynn whispered standing up to face her.

"Ah, I'm Peyton, Peyton Sawyer, oh hey you've moved in next to the Scotts." Peyton introduced, Lynn smiled.

"Yes I did. Jamie really likes Beau here." Lynn replied, shaking Beau's leash, Beau barked upon hearing his name

"Wow, two foxes…" Peyton whispered looking down to the two foes examining her shoes.

"Yea, I get that a lot." Lynn replied. "You know we're heading back home now, I usually do once we trip someone, you know always good to flee the scene of a crime and all. Would you like to come back with us?"

"You know what, yea I think that would be great." Peyton answered, "How old are you?"

"I'm 20 Peyton." Lynn replied as Peyton fell in step with her.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"I know, I don't look it do I?"

"You don't at all, Lynn." Peyton laughed. Lynn laughed with her.

"So tell me about this guy."


	3. Chapter 3: Runaways and Rivalries

**Protective Services**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are chapter 3! Next chapter Next Saturday! Review if you like it! **

**Chapter 3: Runaways and Rivalries**

* * *

After Peyton went home Lynn managed to get a bit of sleep well until Beau decided he wanted to go for a walk at, at least, three in the morning. Sighing Lynn got herself out of bed, put a leash on Beau and then let him drag her along the streets, all the way to a high school.

"Ugh! I spent too much time in high school as it is, let's go home." Lynn pleaded.

"No, I want to see something first." His voice rang out in the silence. Lynn could have sworn.

"Shh! Someone could hear you!" She scolded, Beau turned his deep brown eyes to her.

"At three in the morning?" He asked her. Lynn sighed.

"Ok, so you're right. But you know you can't do this anymore. This how we got in trouble the last time." Lynn reminded him. Beau rolled his eyes.

"You're a worry wart, you know my job is to protect people." Beau remembered.

"That was when you were a cop, you're not anymore." Lynn argued.

"Well it's my job whether or not I'm a cop." Beau snarled, "I'll be more careful this time, I promise."

"Hmm, she's not here." Beau murmured. "Well then, let's go home."

Lynn groaned as he dragged her back towards their home. He totally just dragged her out of the house at three in the morning for a false alarm. Having a talking dog with delusions of grandeur was a major pain in the ass.

--

"Hey are you the new girl that moved in?" The perky blonde at the door asked her. Lynn stifled a yawn, looking at the two at her door. What was wrong with these people?

"Yea." Lynn sighed. Beau was at the door, he barked gruffly, he had been woken up too, he wasn't amused.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm Lucas, this is my fiancé Lindsay." The blonde man told her. A light went off in her head, this was Peyton's Lucas.

"Oh, yes. Uh, thank you. I'm Lynn." She told them, shaking their hands. Then there was an awkward salience.

"Can we come in?" Lindsay asked. Beau let out a low growl.

"We, uh, we had a late night last night, and as you can see I'm not ready to entertain anyone." Lynn apologized. At her feet Cherry darted out, heading straight towards Lindsay's feet. Lynn bent down in a rush and grabbed the white fox, before she could nip at her bared ankles.

"Oh, look, she does have a white fox." Lindsay cried. "However did you get one?"

"She was a gift." Lynn snarled inching away from Lindsay who tried to pet Cherry.

"Is that why you're here? To stare at my pets?" Lynn cried. Lindsay's smile faded.

"I was just saying."

"What does everyone just talking amongst themselves in this town?" Lynn interrupted. Beau barked angrily, Cherry hissed, drawing Gavin out of his bed.

"No, that's not it all." Lucas tried to argue, but Lynn wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care! I'm not a spectacle to be stared at! Get off my porch or I'll let Beau chase you off." Lynn warned. Beau had started shifting back and forth on his two front feet, barking at them his ears flattened against his skull. He bore his teeth at them and Lucas pulled Lindsay back and fled down the driveway.

"How rude." Beau snarled watching them go.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

--

"Jamie's mad at me because I won't let him see Lynn." Haley told Peyton. They were at Peyton's record label as Mia was recording her newest song.

"Why, there's nothing wrong with Lynn?" Peyton asked, she had liked Lynn.

"She threatened Lucas and Lindsay." Haley cried. "For no reason."

"I doubt that. I'm sure Lindsay said something purely horrible to her and she merely gave her, her comeuppance." Peyton argued. Haley gave her a dry look.

"You need to get over this. Lynn is just deranged that's all." Haley fought crossing her arms across her chest.

"Lynn, is nothing but a nice girl. I highly doubt she would go off on them without a reason." Peyton argued. She liked Haley but she wished she would side with her and not Lindsay.

"Well it doesn't matter she's not seeing Jamie." Haley told her. Peyton nodded.

"I think you should ask Lynn for her side of the story." Peyton murmured. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yea, like I should ask Nanny Carrie for hers?" Haley snarled.

"Lynn didn't try to have sex with your husband." Peyton reasoned.

"Well who knows if she'll try to hurt Jamie?" Haley argued back.

"Who will hurt Jamie?" Lynn asked, stepping into the office. Haley looked shocked. At her side was Beau.

"Apparently you threatened Lindsay and Lucas."

"Yes, I did. She came to gawk at my pets as if we were animals in a cage." Lynn explained. Beau trotted up to Peyton and nudged her carefully until Peyton pet him.

"I think you got the wrong idea." Haley said.

"I don't like being the center of attention and coming to my house and saying something along the lines of 'wow you really do have a white fox!' definitely sounds like all you small town people do is gossip about people." Lynn snarled, her eyes had narrowed at Haley.

"You shouldn't have walked him out in public then." Haley argued heading towards the girl.

"You're little boy hates you Haley Scott but you'll have a lot more to worry about if I hate you." Lynn warned. Haley made a flabbergasted noise, and Lynn snapped her fingered. Beau was at her side in a second.

"We shall have to do lunch in the recluse of my house Peyton. Obviously these small town folks can't handle me." Lynn told her. Peyton nodded. Lynn let herself out.

"Great going Halez, you've got the new girl mad at the whole town. I hope your happy." Peyton snarled. Haley sighed this wasn't a very good start for her and her neighbor.


	4. Chapter 4: Cakes and Fees

**Protective Services**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are! It's getting better! We're almost there. I don't think this will be a very long story who knows I may be done it soon. Don't forget to review when you're done!**

**Chapter 4 – Cakes and Fees**

* * *

True to her word Lynn stayed in her house at all times, she had groceries brought to the house, and packages sent to the house. The only time Haley ever caught a glimpse of her was when she was letting Beau and the foxes out into the back yard. Jamie was furious that Haley wouldn't let him see Lynn or Beau but whenever she'd try to explain that Beau was dangerous he wouldn't listen.

Haley had even had Lindsay tell Jamie what had happened. He called Lindsay a liar, kicked her really hard on the shin, said she deserved it if Beau bit her and then locked himself in his room. Jamie had never been a problem child so this was definitely unexpected. It had shaken Lindsay too.

Lucas had come over that day, he was trying to get Haley to take Nathan back, probably because Lucas wanted his couch back.

"Nope I'm not reconsidering." Haley reiterated. Lucas sighed.

"Ok, but I think you're being pretty harsh. You know if remember correctly you cheated on him and he took you back." Lucas guilted. Haley sighed she wished he hadn't brought that up.

"Did you get a dog?" Lucas asked. Haley turned and saw Jamie running past the glass door with Beau chasing after him. Haley ran immediately to protect her child picking up the closest thing which turned out to be a rake and ran at the dog swinging it at him. To her surprise Beau dodged and managed to catch the rake's handle in his mouth and ripped it out of her grasp.

"MOM!" Jamie cried rushing to Beau's side. "Did she hurt you?"

Beau turned to him and licked his small face. Jamie giggled and pet Beau affectionately. Beau's head turned towards the fence dividing the two properties, then took off. Haley was shocked when he jumped, using his front feet to propel him over the fence.

"Bye!" Jamie cried waving after him. From over the fence Haley heard Lynn's reprimanding voice.

"Where were you? Where you over there? Are you crazy?" She cried. She must have gone back inside cause the scolding stopped.

"Let's go over there." Lucas offered. Jamie whooped extremely excited. Haley was worried, but either way they ended up on Lynn's front step ringing the door bell. Lynn opened the door, with a bowl in her hand she seemed to mixing something inside it.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her tone clearly said she wasn't amused. Jamie had already run it the two foxed and rushed forward to greet him. Beau stayed at the door beside Lynn.

"We would like to come in." Haley told her. Lynn blinked, no doubt wanting to shut the door in their faces, instead she stepped aside and let them in. Beau, however, didn't relax, he acted like a guard dog who was just biding his time before the intruders stepped into his trap. He lay himself down on a large plush dog bed huffing as he did so. Lynn lead them into the kitchen where she spooned the cake mix into a cake pan.

"So what do you want?" She asked as she pushed the cake pan into the preheated oven.

"Your dog jumped the fence." Haley told her. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Then Jamie shouldn't have called him over." Lynn snarled. "If that's all I'd like you to leave."

"We'd like to talk actually." Lucas interrupted before Haley could say anything rude. "Obviously we'd like to work something out for Jamie."

Lynn glanced over to where Jamie sat in her living room, he had turned on her x-box beside him was Cherry and Gavin. Lynn sighed.

"What did you have in mind?" Lynn asked. Haley was shocked, she didn't have anything in mind this was all Lucas's idea.

"Well he definitely seems to be fond of you and your pets so how about you babysit him from time to time. Say every day after school? Haley will pay you." Lucas offered. Lynn whistled and Beau and the two foxed trotted over to her. Jamie paused his game and came to stand beside the massive dog.

"Would you guys like to babysit Jamie after school every day?" She asked them. The two foxes and the Beau turned to Jamie who had turned to look at them. Then Beau looked down to the two foxes, who turned back to Lynn and barked at her. Beau followed up with a howl and Lynn nodded her head.

"Alright the vote is in. We charge 25 bucks an hour." Lynn told Haley.

"That's crazy!" Haley cried. Lynn shrugged.

"Hey! I'm expensive, you don't get this time of protection every day lady! Not a single thing will get to him if these three are there." Lynn explained. Haley sighed.

"Great it's settled. We'll leave him here. Bring him back for six." Lucas ordered. Jamie cried out obviously happy with this agreement!

"Come on Beau let's go play outside!" Jamie cried running out into the back yard, with Beau following. Haley saw that Lynn had set up one of those dog obstacle courses.

"It's for practice." She told Haley when she caught her staring. Haley merely nodded, watching her son run through the obstacles with Beau. She noticed that both foxes were curled up on the grass watching them. Haley didn't doubt for one second that this would be unsafe. Lynn was right, any intruder would have quite a difficult time getting past Beau, and even if he did he'd have two foxes and an angry Lynn to contend with.

Maybe this would work after all… now if she could only get Lynn's price down.


End file.
